Bloodlines
"Bloodlines" is a song by Dethklok that appears in their second full length album, Dethalbum II. It exists in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. The lyrics explore the subject of carrying the bloodlines of ancestors long dead and embracing primitive instincts to survive and kill, and also to reproduce offspring so the bloodline may be carried onto future generations. The song contains a subplot about Nathan Explosion searching for the people responsible for the Native American blood within him (referencing the claim that he is White/Native American). Bloodlines also references a part in history where murders against Native Americans were committed by settlers and U.S soldiers in America during the 18th century, due to prejudice and desire to own the land the ancestors of the Native Americans lived on before them. The section of the song 'Take Your Life' has been voted on numerous occasions to be one of the hardest sections in double bass pedal drumming, due to its speed intensity. The song is very difficult to beat unless you know what you're doing, the guitar is easy, the bass is even easier, and the vocals are an instant FC even if you don't know the words, as it consists entirely of spoken lyrics, like "No Sleep 'Till Brooklyn" and "Deadfall". Star Challenges Guitar *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 97,700 Platinum: 127,700 Diamond: 194,600 *GREEN NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 81 Platinum: 168 Diamond: 381 *BANK STAR POWER (SINGLE): Fill the SP meter as much as possible. Gold: 1.15x Platinum: 1.50x Diamond: 1.85x Bass *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 83,100 Platinum: 84,100 Diamond: 105,200 *STAR POWER SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high score while in Star Power. Gold: 20,800 Platinum: 25,500 Diamond: 37,400 *OPEN NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 41 Platinum: 65 Diamond: 131 Drums *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 211,700 Platinum: 286,700 Diamond: 431,200 *DRUM ACCENT NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 60 Platinum: 90 Diamond: 120 Vocals *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 46,800 Platinum: 64,600 Diamond: 81,000 Band *STANDARD HIGH SCORE: No duplicate instruments. Gold: 290,000 Platinum: 560,000 Diamond: 1,025,000 *NON-STANDARD HIGH SCORE: At least two duplicate instruments. Gold: 351,000 Platinum: 600,000 Diamond: 1,082,000 *MULTIPLIER TIME: Keep your band multiplier at x5 or higher. Gold: 11.00s Platinum: 22.00s Diamond: 44.00s Sections Intro Verse 1 Bridge 1 Verse 2 Bridge 2 Chorus Breakdown Gothic Metal Building Up Guitar Solo Bloodlines Take Your Life Outro Lyrics I track my history Bloody burned family tree Native blood runs in me Murderous tendencies Keep bloodlust away Keep violence at bay Can't deny genetics Animal DNA Disappear into the fog You kill to multiply the tainted blood You can't remember where you go at night You got the bloody teeth and wolven sight Cho! Ancestor genocide We were killed to save lives Just one beast did survive Now I live to take life Keep yourself from me Can't help what I be I am man and beast Your flesh I will eat Fall right into homicide Become the beast that lives inside Sink your fangs into the skin Drink the blood so you may live Kill until you find the one That will carry tainted sons Death brings life into the dark Infest the world and make your mark Tonight Go perpetuate Go procreate Endure homicide Keep bloodlines alive Our children will regress And hunger for the flesh They can't be controlled They hunger for your soul Tonight It's time to close your eyes And become the animals That you once were... FREEFORM Ooh ah Ooh ah Ooh ah Ooh Argh! FREEFORM Ah! Bloodlines I'll take your life I'll give you life Bloodlines Life I'll take your life I'll give you life Bloodlines Lines! I gave you life Videos Songwriters *Brendon Small Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:7th Tier Category:Songs with a Rhythm Guitar